


Тот, кто я есть

by Lydia_Bennet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM Sherlock Holmes, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Sherlock, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Sherlock, Understanding John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Bennet/pseuds/Lydia_Bennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чаще всего Шерлок любит то, что видит в зеркале. Но случаются дни, когда он искренне ненавидит собственное тело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто я есть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything I am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670589) by [Schattengestalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt). 



Это был плохой день.

Шерлок понял это в тот же момент, как открыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям тело. Свое тело он, будучи ребенком, любил, ненавидел в юности и, наконец, к двадцати годам научился игнорировать его. Тем не менее совсем недавно Шерлоку пришлось снова учиться жить и мириться со своим телом, когда в его жизнь вошел доктор Джон Уотсон — бывший военный врач, квалифицированный хирург и, с недавних пор, самопровозглашенный блоггер. В конце концов Джон даже глазом не моргнул, когда Шерлок, прервав их первый поцелуй, объявил, что он — транссексуал.

Там, где Шерлок ожидал отвращения — реакция Виктора Тревора — или сексуального любопытства — Себастьян Уилкс, который рассматривал его, как эротическую игрушку — или насмешки — слишком много имен, чтобы даже пытаться запомнить — Джон подарил ему только мягкую улыбку. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как Шерлок открылся другу. Джон все еще ругался на него из-за частей тела в холодильнике, помогал с делами, следил за его питанием. Даже в сексе не было проблем с Джоном — как это было с другими любовниками — и Шерлок раскрылся, полюбил свое тело и себя. И это за каких-то четыре месяца. Конечно, важную роль в этом сыграл Джон, без устали повторяя ему, как он прекрасен и красив. И вместе с тем Джон никогда не считал Шерлока меньшим мужчиной, чем он был на самом деле, и это было прекрасно… абсолютно прекрасно.

Шерлок застонал и зажмурился, пытаясь снова заснуть, чтобы не начинать этот день с плохого. Это было бесполезно: его гиперактивный мозг отказывался снова расслабляться. Тяжело вздохнув, он откинул одеяло и встал с кровати. Он очень надеялся, что сегодня подвернется какое-нибудь интересное дело, чтобы занять его мозг, и не отвлекаться на собственное тела. В противном случае, он знал это, его мысли весь день будут вращаться вокруг того, как он выглядел и особенно о том, что было — вернее не было — в его штанах.

Шерлок уставился на свое отражение в зеркале и одежду, которую выбрал: черные брюки, рубашка и пиджак. Чаще всего Шерлоку нравилось то, что он видел: плоская грудь, красиво прорисованные мышцы, длинные ноги. Все это совпадало с образом, в котором он видел сам себя в собственных мыслях. Но сегодня Шерлок не мог оторвать взгляд от собственного паха, где он должен был видеть… да много чего он должен был там видеть!

Конечно же Шерлок знал, что было у него между ног. Он научился с этим жить, принял это в тот момент, когда решил выбрать жизнь, а не укол убойной дозы кокаина в вену. Он сомневался в правильности собственного выбора, пока Майкрофт и родители не помогли Шерлоку пройти через самое темное и страшное время в его жизни. Узнав, что у него никогда не будет возможности сделать операцию на гениталиях — из-за инфекции, которую он получил во время абдоминальной гистерэктомии* — Шерлок и пристрастился к наркотикам.

Только трудное осознание того, что он не должен определять себя через гениталии — как делал он в подростковом возрасте — помогло ему. Он успел превратиться в человека, которым всегда хотел быть, и зажить жизнью, о которой всегда мечтал, и в целом этого было уже достаточно, но в жизнь Шерлока абсолютно неожиданно вошел Джон. Но сегодня его, к сожалению, не было рядом, и Шерлок никак не мог справиться с чувством абсолютной неправильности, вызванным собственным телом, даже после того, как он оделся.

На мгновение Шерлок подумал использовать пакер**, но быстро передумал. Пластмасса, хоть и имеющая определенную форму, никогда не прибавляла ему самооценки, так что он сомневался, что сегодня в этом отношении вдруг произойдет чудо. Все что ему оставалось — взять себя в руки и пережить этот день.

***

 

— Черт побери!

Недовольный взгляд Шерлока был устремлен на календарь, где жирным красным крестом был обозначен сегодняшний вечер — момент возвращения Джона из его скучнейшей недельной конференции в Ирландии. В любой другой день Шерлок был бы абсолютно счастлив встретить своего парня, но конкретно сегодня возвращение Джона вызывало только неприятное чувство в животе и тошноту. Шерлок, естественно, ждал Джона, хотел, чтобы он вернулся как можно скорее, но все могло кончиться очень плохо. Вернись Джон вчера, Шерлок встретил бы его китайской едой на вынос — если бы, конечно, не было никаких важных дел — и страстным сексом — если бы Джон не был очень уставшим. Если бы Джон вернулся завтра, то этот сценарий вполне можно было бы повторить. Но сегодня — нет.

Он подумал о сексе с Джоном, о том, как его руки будут скользить по его телу, как его губы будет целовать везде, куда смогут дотянуться, и дрожь отвращения пробежала по спине Шерлока. Оно не было направлено на Джона или секс с ним, отвращение касалось только самого Шерлока, вернее его тела. Если бы какой-нибудь чокнутый профессор предложил Шерлоку извлечь его разум из тела, он согласился бы сразу. Это сделало бы все гораздо проще.

Наливая воду в чайник, Шерлок рассуждал. Конечно, всегда можно сказать Джону, что он сегодня секса не хочет. Такое уже было раньше, Джон принял это легко, даже не обиделся. Однако в этих случаях Шерлок был занят делом или каким-то крайне важным экспериментом. Шерлок никогда еще не отказывал ему из-за того, что не чувствовал себя комфортно в собственном теле. Шерлок убедил Джона в том, что с ним все было хорошо, что он не испытывал дискомфорта от самого себя.

Вода закипела, налив себе кружку чая, Шерлок тут же забыл про нее, уставившись в стену. Джон всегда с особым рвением занимался сексом после их даже самого короткого расставания, а сам Шерлок с огромным энтузиазмом отдавался страстным ласкам партнера. Значит, сегодня вечером Джон будет крайне разочарован, если Шерлок ему откажет. В конце концов, с чего бы ему продолжать жить с Шерлоком и мириться с его безумными экспериментами и частями тела в холодильнике, если он даже секса получать не будет?!

Если бы Шерлок был более рациональным, он бы понял, что Джон вовсе не такой. Он бы никогда не поднял вопрос разрыва отношений, если у его партнера возникли проблемы с самооценкой. В глубине души Шерлок знал это, но не мог трезво мыслить. Его единственной целью сейчас было удержать Джона рядом, не рассказывая ему о своих проблемах, и если это означало, что сегодня вечером у них будет секс… значит, так и будет, и не важно, как Шерлок это переживет. Он глотнул уже теплого чая и поставил кружку рядом с раковиной.

Джон не увидит его сомнений сегодня вечером! — решил Шерлок, берясь за эксперимент, чтобы занять остаток дня. Он надеялся, что это позволит ему отвлечься и не мучиться сомнениями. И все, казалось, было хорошо, пока он игнорировал чувство дискомфорта, которое поднималось от его ног.

***

 

— Пряная курица с лапшой и зеленый карри с рисом — поприветствовал Шерлок, как только Джон открыл дверь в квартиру, не отрываясь от образцов грязи под микроскопом.

— Рад видеть, что у тебя все хорошо, любимый — голос Джона был теплым, улыбка широкой, а взгляд лучился умилением, когда Шерлок наконец взглянул на него.

Его сердце екнуло от любви, а губы растянулись в ответной улыбке, когда Джон подошел к нему и сдержанно поцеловал в губы. Квартира всегда казалась пустой, когда Джона не было дома, и Шерлок был более чем счастлив сейчас, когда Джон наконец вернулся. Но вместо того, чтобы сказать, как же сильно он скучал, Шерлок пробежал взглядом по лицу Джона и сморщил нос.

— А я говорил, что этот семинар будет скучным, ты не будешь высыпаться из-за раннего начала каждой лекции и твоей привычки посещать пабы с теми идиотам, которые называют себя врачами.

— Эй, некоторые из них были действительно хорошими специалистами, — возмутился Джон, отодвигая грязь Шерлока и принимаясь за еду, — У меня был интересный разговор о гигиене больницы с Майклом — доктором Гиббсоном — и он…

— Он был больше заинтересован тем, что у тебя в штанах, а не тем, что ты ему говорил. — Шерлок встал из-за своего микроскопа, чтобы сесть рядом с Джоном и поесть. Его глаза потемнели, когда он увидел несколько расстегнутых пуговиц на рубашке Джона. Очевидно, что сам Джон такого бы не сделал, а это значит, что кто-то играл с этими пуговицами, когда Джон был уже достаточно пьян, чтобы позволить такое. В противном случае, он бы знал о той бумажке с номером доктора, которая была у него в кармане прямо сейчас.

Нет, Шерлок доверял Джону, знал, что тот врать не станет. Его партнер был тем редким типом людей, которые нравились всем, не делая при этом абсолютно ничего, не говоря уже о флирте. Этого знания было достаточно, чтобы не развивать тему доктора Гиббсона, но Шерлоку было крайне интересно, принял бы Джон ухаживания Гиббсона, если бы в его жизни не было Шерлока. Завел бы Джон короткую интрижку на семинаре? И пожалеет ли он, что не сделал этого, если сегодня Шерлок ему откажет в сексе?

Шерлок проглотил полный рот карри, так и не распробовав его, и смотрел на Джона, не отрываясь. Естественно, он не был так сексуально активен, как, скажем, в двадцать лет, но Джон все-таки предпочитал наслаждаться сексом…

— Ты в порядке? — светло-голубые глаза пристально смотрели на него.

Шерлок с виноватой улыбкой набрал полный рот риса, избегая прямого взгляда:

— Это первый приём пищи со вчерашнего вечера, — это признание должно объяснить его поведение, как нельзя лучше. 

К счастью, Джон не настолько наблюдательный, как Шерлок, поэтому он только закатил глаза на эту фразу и положил на тарелку Шерлока ещё порцию карри.

— И как тебя можно оставить одного на целую неделю?! А я ещё надеялся на твою сознательность, но, видимо, считал тебя слишком взрослым.

Это было их обычное поведение и обычный разговор, так что Шерлок расслабился и продолжил ужин:

— Я не такой, как большинство мужчин, Джон.

Как только эти слова слетели с его губ, Шерлок напрягся. Он знал, что Джон не станет смеяться или подшучивать над его телом — он не был похож на Виктора, - но реакция была инстинктивной и он не смог её побороть. Не сейчас, когда весь день Шерлок пытался смирить ненависть к своему телу. 

— Нет, не как большинство, — кивнул Джон, не обращая внимания на стресс Шерлока. — Ты — самый потрясающий мужчина, которого я когда-либо встречал, и до сих пор единственный консультирующий детектив в мире. — Джон внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока. — И ты не можешь морить себя голодом, пока меня нет рядом. Твоё тело не будет терпеть долго, прежде чем выказать свой протест.

В любой другой день Шерлок бы развернул целую лекцию о том, почему он не ест, что он знает границы возможностей своего тела, но сегодня он только кивнул и послал Джону грустную улыбку. Шерлок не хотел ни обсуждать, ни думать о собственном теле. Но интерес Гиббсона к Джону укрепил решение Шерлока заняться сексом сегодня вечером несмотря на собственные чувства. Он не мог позволить Джону сожалеть об упущенной возможности с другим доктором из-за него. Просто не мог!

Поэтому он проигнорировал мурашки, которые пронеслись по его телу, когда он протянул Джону руку. Он был почти готов поверить в то, что все будет хорошо, когда Джон переплел их пальцы. Почти.

***

 

— Это абсолютная чушь! Невозможно клонировать динозавра из кусочка ДНК, найденного в доисторической смоле! Кроме того, я тебе через пять минут после начала фильма сказал, кто умрет и …

— Мы еще даже всех персонажей через пять минут от начала фильма не знали.

Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул, но прижался ближе к бойфренду, положив голову Джону на плечо:

— Нам и не нужно знать имена героев, чтобы понять, кто не дотянет до конца фильма.

Джон тоже вздохнул, но этот вдох был не раздражительным, а скорее любящим. Он потянулся к пульту и выключил телевизор. Повернувшись к Шерлоку лицом, Джон наклонился и аккуратно поцеловал его:

— Ладно, очевидно, что «Парк Юрского периода» тебе не нравится. В следующий раз я куплю DVD с фильмами по романам Агаты Кристи. Может, они тебе понравятся.

Шерлок удивленно вскинул бровь, на что Джон рассмеялся:

— Не бери в голову, я уверен, что мы сможем найти что-нибудь другое, что тебе понравится.

Направление, которое принимал вечер, стало абсолютно очевидным: ленивый секс на диване был для Джона одним из самых любимых. Шерлок знал это и часто использовал в свою пользу, когда совсем не хотел смотреть телевизор и начинал ныть еще до того, как Джон включал какой-нибудь фильм.

Но не в этот вечер. Шерлок уже проклинал себя за высказывание своего мнения о фильме, когда что-то тяжелое обосновалось внизу его живота. Конечно, это не будет типичным вечером. Джон только вернулся после недельного отсутствия, поэтому он бы захотел секса в независимости от того, что сказал бы Шерлок о фильме. Поэтому, надо быстрее покончить со всем этим, пока Джон не заподозрил в Шерлоке отсутствие желания близости.

Может это и нечестно по отношению к Джону, — думал Шерлок наклоняя голову, чтобы дать Джону доступ к своей шее, и, позволяя усадить себя на его колени. — Но это лучше, чем показать Джону, какой он на самом деле неуверенный в себе.

Шерлок оседлал Джона и положил руки на плечи, чтобы сидеть ровнее, и углубил поцелуй. На самом деле, все было не так уж и плохо. Поцелуи Джона были всегда особенно приятными, когда он прижимал Шерлока к себе так близко, когда блуждал руками по его телу. Это было потрясающе. Шерлок немного осмелел, куснув Джона за нижнюю губу, на что тот отреагировал мгновенно, вздрогнув и еще теснее прижимая его к себе. Упиваясь поцелуем, Шерлок заметил, что член Джона был уже наполовину тверд, упираясь ему в промежность. И тут внутренности Шерлока скрутило в тугой жгут. Если бы он был нормальным, если бы его тело было таким, как надо, сейчас в выпуклость на штанах Джона упиралась бы точно такая же, но принадлежащая Шерлоку. Они бы терлись своими членами друг об друга вместо того, чтобы…

Шерлок сильнее вцепился в плечи Джона, чтобы не спрыгнуть с его колен и не сбежать в свою комнату. Джон бы понял, что что-то не так, стал бы спрашивать, а потом, потом…

— Эй, Шерлок! Дыши! — руки Джона обхватили его голову, а глаза пытались встретиться с глазами Шерлока. Черт, он отвлекся на мгновение, но Джону этого хватило, чтобы понять что-то.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя улыбнуться:

— Все нормально. Я просто увлекся. Ты… Тебя давно не было, и я…

— Нет, черт возьми. Не ври мне! — Жесткий тон Джона заставил его вздрогнуть. — Ты не увлекся. Ты и не завелся даже!

Шерлок со всей возможной яростью оттолкнул руки Джона от своего лица:

-И с чего это ты вдруг решил?

Обычно Шерлок подобных вопросов не задавал, но сейчас он искренне надеялся, что Джон ляпнет что-нибудь, что позволит ему ускользнуть. Например, сравнит гениталии Шерлока с гениталиями кого-нибудь из его бывших подруг. Это уже никак не повлияет на самооценку Шерлока, но у него хотя бы будет причина сердито уйти. Джон бы извинился на следующий день, и они бы никогда больше не вспоминали об этом. По крайне мере, это был хороший план, пока Джон, долго смотревший на Шерлока, не произнес:

— Мы встречаемся уже четыре месяца. Живем вместе — год. Я тебя знаю и точно могу сказать, когда ты получаешь удовольствие, а когда — нет. Так что, скажи мне, что случилось, и не пытайся меня провоцировать на грубость.

Судорожный вдох сорвался с губ Шерлока. В любой другой день он был бы в восторге от слов Джона, но сейчас они означали, что уйти у Шерлока не получится. Если он уйдет, Джон станет только дотошнее пытаться выяснить причину подобного поведения. Джон слишком его любил и был слишком внимательным любовником, чтобы оставить это. А Шерлок вел себя с ним просто ужасно. В конце концов, если он не может открыться Джону, то кому и когда сможет?! Да и чувствовал он себя просто отвратительно, в таком состоянии Джон раскусил бы даже самую маленькую ложь.

Нежные пальцы пробежались по кудрявым волосам, и Шерлок наклонился вперед, пряча лицо в сгибе шеи Джона. Это успокаивало. Возможно, Джон бы понял его, если бы Шерлок открылся. Хотя предыдущий опыт и научил его тому, что шансы на это минимальны, другого выхода у Шерлока просто не было.

— После камминг аута*** перед моей семьей, я всегда представлялся, как мужчина, — пальцы Джона на секунду замерли, но вскоре снова продолжили свои успокаивающие движения. — Это было нелегко… Вокруг было много детей, которые… они смеялись и не верили, что я мальчик потому, что… у меня не было пениса. — Шерлок зажмурился и тяжело задышал, чувствуя что вот-вот заплачет.

— Придурки — прошептал Джон, целуя его в щеку и мягко поглаживая по волосам. — Как будто это необходимое условие, чтобы быть мужчиной.

Одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке Шерлока, но он продолжил, хотя понимал, что следующие его слова разочаруют Джона.

— Я считал, что они были правы, потому что … я чувствовал себя неполноценным… без пениса. Я с нетерпением ждал своего восемнадцатилетия, чтобы сделать операцию.

Осуждающих комментариев не последовало, только еще один поцелуй в лоб. Шерлок через силу продолжил:

— Я начал с мастэктомии****, прямо перед тем, как уехать в университет. А потом я… это было…

— Знаешь, любимый, — раздался нежный голос Джона, — если ты хочешь рассказать мне свою медицинскую историю, я тебя выслушаю. Но, пожалуйста, не заставляй себя делать это через силу.

Шерлок испустил вдох облегчения и кивнул в теплую шею Джона. Это были слишком тяжелые и болезненные воспоминания. Неуверенность в себе, надежда и… отчаяние. Он не хотел снова в это окунаться. Так что, если он кое-что пропустит, у Джона хватит знаний, чтобы увидеть и понять общую картину.

— Я учился на последнем курсе университета, когда… у меня не получилось сделать операцию из-за инфекции, полученной ранее. — Он изо всех сил держался за Джона и физически и эмоционально. Особенно сейчас, когда Джон наконец узнал и понял, что Шерлок никогда не сможет быть полноценным, не сможет любить себя и свое тело. Джон не уйдет, не сейчас. Но однажды, когда станет совсем тяжело, его ничего держать не будет.

— Вот почему ты сегодня такой.

Смех Шерлока больше походил на рыдания, но он не мог в который раз не восхититься способностью Джона пропускать все самое важное:

— Да, и у меня… никогда не будет члена. — Шерлоку было важно, чтобы Джон понял, о чем он говорит, и они могли покончить с этим раз и навсегда.

— Это не делает тебя менее мужественным, — голос Джона был тверд, как и руки, сжимающие Шерлока почти до боли. — Ты — мужчина! И я всажу пулю в голову любому, кто скажет или подумает иначе!

Шерлок улыбнулся, но все еще не смел поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с Джоном:

— Тогда, в один прекрасный момент, тебе придется убить и меня. — Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон понял его чувства. — Бывает, я сам себя чувствую… неполноценным.

— Дисфория тела, ***** — пробормотал Джон и умолк.

Сердце Шерлока сжалось в груди. Сейчас Джон увидел его в совершенно ином свете, и это был лишь вопрос времени, когда он уйдет. Слезы градом катились по щекам Шерлока, пока Джон молчал.

— Мне жаль, — всхлипнул Шерлок. — Я должен был сказать тебе, но я не думал… Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, как… как я неполноценен.

Джон обхватил его плечи руками, вытянув их так, чтобы можно было взглянуть Шерлоку в глаза. Шерлок не знал, что творится в душе у его любовника. Частично из-за слез, которые застилали его глаза, а частично из-за того, что так и не осмелился посмотреть в глаза Джона, боясь увидеть в них принятое решение о расставании.

— Ты не неполноценен, любимый. Не больше чем кто-либо другой. — Джон улыбался ему. — Хотя, твоя привычка хранить части тела в холодильнике оставляет желать лучшего. Все равно, ты должен был рассказать мне о чувствах раньше, я бы хоть «Парк Юрского периода» досмотрел.

— Прости, — повторил Шерлок, будучи не в силах даже сам себя ненавидеть за надломленный голос. Естественно, Джон прав! Он испортил весь вечер, теперь у Джона плохое настроение и секс, которым он мог бы насладиться…

— Эй! Эй! Я не это имел ввиду! — нежные пальцы вытерли слезы со щек Шерлока, но они все равно катились не переставая. — Я попытался пошутить. Неудачно, очевидно. Я не расстроен тем, как прошел наш вечер.

— Но ты… — Даже Андерсон бы понял, что это не так.

— Я расстроен только тем, что ты не доверял мне достаточно, чтобы рассказать о своих чувствах и о том, что не настроен заниматься сегодня сексом.

Шерлок горько рассмеялся:

— А что я должен был сказать, Джон? «Прости, но я сегодня не хочу заниматься сексом потому, что особенно остро переживаю отсутствие у меня члена. Я не могу с этим смириться. Но ты не волнуйся: такие приступы ненависти к себе у меня случаются редко! По крайней мере, я больше не хочу себя убивать!» Так?

Глаза Джона расширились, а губы наоборот — сжались в тонкую линию. Шерлок знал, что перегнул палку своим ответом. Джон еще мог простить испорченный вечер, но не открытую насмешку над собственным беспокойством. Руки, сжимающие плечи Шерлока, напряглись и он приготовился к тому, что Джон его сейчас оттолкнет, уйдет из дома, напьется в баре, а утром вернется только для того, чтобы собрать вещи…

— Я знаю, что это не идет ни в какое сравнение, но иногда я смотрю в зеркало и ненавижу то, что там вижу. — Шерлок моргнул, не в силах поверить, что такой идеальный Джон может оказаться в подобной ситуации. — Мой шрам, — он кивнул на левое плечо. — Большинство дней он меня не беспокоит и я совсем не думаю о нем. Но, бывает, я его по-настоящему ненавижу. Конечно, это даже близко не то, что переживаешь ты, но… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что такое случается. Когда тебе плохо, я рядом. И, конечно, я не буду сердит, разочарован или зол, если у нас не будет секса. Как такое вообще могло придти в твою светлую голову?!

Джон был честным.

Да, он был разочарован отсутствием у Шерлока веры в него, но то что он сказал… Он действительно так думал. Он не стал хуже думать о Шерлоке, просто принял его неуверенность, как часть его самого. Напряжение отпустило тело Шерлока и он подался вперед, в крепкие объятия Джона.

— Как бы я хотел сейчас пристрелить каждого, кто заставлял тебя чувствовать себя неуверенным или ненавидеть свое тело, — прошептал Джон, укладывая их на диван. Шерлок растянулся на Джоне, хотя это и было неудобно, но так они были невероятно близки. Шерлок даже отпустил мысль о том, что позже у Джона заболит спина.

— Я люблю тебя. — Это был лишь шепот, но дыхание Джона сбилось, а значит он услышал. Шерлок никогда раньше не говорил этого, опасаясь стать еще более уязвимым. Но после того, как Джон его узнал, увидел и принял, Шерлок послал все свои страхи подальше и окончательно подарил себя Джону.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогой.- Слова Джона были последними, сказанными в тот вечер.

Они так и остались лежать на диване. Они не спали, не говорили, только держались за руки и купались в любви друг друга. Это было прекрасно. Абсолютно прекрасно.

**Author's Note:**

> *Абдоминальная гистерэктомия – это хирургическая операция, которая заключается в удалении матки через разрез в нижней части живота. 
> 
> **Пакер — пластмассовая/резиновая/латексная копия полового члена в спокойном (не эрегированном) состоянии. Передает всю текстуру человеческой кожи, рельеф, вены и пигментацию и нормальный для взрослого мужчины размер яичек. Для секса не предназначен. Внутри девайся имеется «писуар».  
> Выглядит так: http://stylishflesh.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/113.png
> 
> ***Камминг аут— процесс открытого и добровольного признания человеком своей принадлежности к сексуальному или гендерному меньшинству, либо результат такого процесса. 
> 
> ****Мастэктомия — хирургическая операция по удалению молочной железы.
> 
> *****Гендерная дисфория или расстройство гендерной идентичности – психическое заболевание, представляющее собой нарушение полового самосознания. Иными словами, личность, страдающая гендерной дисфорией ощущает, себя в теле не того, неправильного пола.


End file.
